


Say you won't let go

by crippling_depression



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, One-Shot, a lesbian gets shot and im sorry, someone dies but not anybody important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9624776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crippling_depression/pseuds/crippling_depression
Summary: The DEO finally infiltrates Cadmus and shit goes down and hits the fan all at once.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just had this idea so I wrote it and it doesn't follow the canon Cadmus shenanigans but sometimes that's how it goes, right?

The majority of the Cadmus agents were down and Lillian Luthor knew she was fucked if she stayed to fight. So she ran. And Alex followed after her, but not before commanding Kara to get Jeremiah out of there. As she pursued the target, she quickly realized there was someone running a few steps behind her. A quick glance over her shoulder revealed that someone to be Maggie. Of course. They are partners in crime (fighting), after all. "You're not doing this alone, Danvers." They were right on Lillian's heels and were led to an empty, large room. Once the the leader of Cadmus realized she was cornered, guns were drawn by all parties.

It was just Alex, Maggie, and Lillian Luthor with the only way out blocked by the two authorities. "You're cornered, Luthor," Alex started, "you've got no where to go. Drop the gun." 

"Fine," she agreed hesitantly before an ice cold smirk spread across her face, "but I'm not going down alone."

Before either Maggie or Alex could react, a shot rang out and Maggie fell with a scream. "NO!" Alex rushed to her girlfriend as if she had Kara's speed. A dark red spot started to grow rapidly on the detectives shirt, right above her left hip. Alex expected Lillian to escape past her and if she was being honest, she couldn't care right now. "Maggie, baby, look at me. Stay with me, it's gonna be okay. Stay with me." She desperately commanded her girlfriend while putting pressure on the wound. Alex held Maggie in her arms. A weak "Alex..." Slipped through Maggie's lips as her body relaxed. Tears now flooded out from Alex's eyes, "Maggie... Maggie no you can't do this! You can't leave me! I can't live my life without you!" 

The previously forgotten Luthor made her presence known by strolling closer to the two women. "Well, isn't that touching. I didn't know she actually meant something to you. Makes the kill so much sweeter." Her condescending tone made Alex's blood boil. She retrieved her gun swiftly and pointed it at Lillian, who simply quirked an eyebrow.

"You and I both know killing me isn't the objective. And you're too good to—" 

BANG!

Her sentence was cut short by a bullet in the head. Blood and brains splattered everywhere but Alex was unfazed and she turned her attention back to her girlfriend. She calmly put her fingers to Maggies neck. When she felt a faint pulse, relief washed over her and she placed an arm under her upper back and the other under her knees. She carried Maggie out to the DEO team waiting patiently at the surface, not even thinking about the blood splattered and smeared on her face, hands and arms. 

As soon as she emerged, Maggie was taken from her arms, where the medics began working. Kara and J'onn approached her to help but Alex waved them off as if to say 'I'm fine' but they knew better. "You're covered in blood!" Kara pointed out.

"None of it is mine." Alex responded dryly, still shaken by what transpired down in the tunnels.

Kara gently place a hand on J'onn's arm "can you give us a minute?" He nodded and gave them their space. When it was just the two of them, Alex put her head down and began to cry. Not quite sobs, just tears silently running down her broken face. 

"Lillian Luthor?" Kara asked lightly, and Alex just shook her head in response. "Alex, what did you do?"

"What I had to." She said unconvincingly.

"Alex," Kara sounded like she was pleading her sister to open up. 

Alex looked up and just broke down, causing Kara to immediately wrap her sister in her arms, "I thought she was dead, Kara." She managed out between sobs.

"I know. It's okay now. They're taking her back to the DEO. She's going to be okay."

———

Alex stayed by Maggie's bedside for four days. Or was it five? Time moves different when you stay in the same room day after day. But Alex never moved. She waited for Maggie to wake up, giving her updates on missions, paper work, the weather, anything to distract from the fact that Maggie can't talk back. Kara tried to help her sister by encouraging her to leave the four walls of the recovery room, but Alex didn't move. She hardly ate, which was a sin in Kara's book. 

Somewhere around day three or four, Alex decided she had to get something off of her chest. "Maggie, babe, please wake up. I need you to wake up because I meant what I said back there. I can't do this without you. I have never been happier than I have been with you because I have never loved anyone the way I love you. So please, just wake up." The emotion in Alex's voice was heavy as she was basically pleading with Maggie.

The agent held her girlfriend's hand for five days, listened to the same monitors beep for five days, thought about nothing but that moment with the late Lillian Luthor and the detective in the bed in front of her, for five days. J'onn hadn't lectured Alex about killing the woman yet, but she new it was coming. 

After five days, Alex was awaken by the usually limp hand holding back. She sprung up and gasped lightly at the realization that Maggie was conscious. 

"You're awake!" Alex was overwhelmed with emotion and tears started flooding her eyes but not spilling over.

Not moving much, Maggie weakly responded with "you can't get rid of me that easily." Which elicited a tearful chuckle from Alex. Maggie cupped Alex's cheek, and leaned forward as much as she could as Alex closed the gap. When they parted, Maggie gave a content hum and mustered up enough energy to say "I love you too, Alex."


End file.
